Sonic Sunglasses
by xXdreameaterXx
Summary: The Doctor gets sonic sunglasses and it takes Clara a while to figure out what exactly they do. And then she gets really mad at him. Slight Whouffaldi. DarkWater!SonicSunglasses. Crack. Humour. Related to the theory on Tumblr.


Kicking off her shoes by the door, Clara made her way into her apartment, throwing bag and jacket over the chair that served as a spot to collect all of her discarded clothing. She was tired and in desperate need of a nap. The kids had simply been driving her mad today and she just needed to close her eyes for an hour.

However when she opened the door to her bedroom, she found it blocked by a large, blue object.

"Why is it always the bedroom?" Clara asked, her voice heavy with annoyance.

"I've told you, the living room is simply too small."

The Doctor was sitting in the chair in her bedroom, wearing his new plaid trousers that Clara was only slowly getting used to – and a pair of sunglasses.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors? Why are you wearing sunglasses at all? It's raining," she said, letting herself fall down on her bed.

The Doctor grinned broadly.

"These are new sunglasses," the Doctor told her excitedly, "I like them. And you look very lovely today. Have you been working out lately?"

Clara sighed. She did like the fact that the Doctor was growing friendlier and more attentive, even noticing that she had been going to the gym of late, but right now she was simply too tired.

"Doctor, I think it's really nice of you to notice that and I appreciate it, but can we go adventuring some other time? I am really, really tired," she explained.

"It's okay," the Doctor replied, "Why don't you take a nap for an hour and I'll just wait here?"

Clara rolled her eyes. "How can I possibly nap with you sitting there in the corner, staring at me through your weird sunglasses like that?"

"Just try it. Trust me. You won't even know I'm here. Or, if it helps, you could give me my invisibility watch back."

Clara broke out into laughter. "There is no well in hell you're getting that watch back. Not after what you did with it."

"What _I_ did with it?" the Doctor snorted, "I think giving it to Danny to sneak him into the TARDIS is a lot worse than me sitting in your living room at night, practically doing nothing but proofreading your markings."

"Yes, cause it is every woman's dream to have an invisible Time Lord shout ' _nice nightie_ ' when she's on her way to the bathroom in the middle of the night and yes, that was sarcasm," Clara almost shouted at him. The incident still made her slightly mad, "And can you please take the sunglasses off? I can see your eyes through them and they are _not_ where they should be."

"That was a compliment. It really was a nice nightie," he replied, sounding hurt, but Clara didn't care about that, "Now, get your nap so we can go on an adventure afterwards. I want to show you what these sunglasses can do but the effect is better when you are out there somewhere."

"Fine," she exhaled sharply, "Just sit there and be quiet and don't try to fix anything. I like my telly the way it is."

To her own surprise Clara found it easier to fall asleep than she had expected, after all she was so tired she completely forgot about the Time Lord sitting in her bedroom and soon drifted off into a nice, peaceful nap.

Yet when she opened her eyes she nearly screamed. The Doctor had moved from his chair and was now sitting crossed legged on her bed right next to her, his head cocked and still staring at her through his sunglasses.

"Doctor!" Clara yelled at him and hit him across the knee, "What the hell are you doing? Why are you scaring me like that?"

"I wasn't scaring you. On purpose," he defended himself immediately, "I was still testing the sunglasses. I've tried them out in a supermarket at first that was crowded with old people. The result was terrible. They work so much better on you."

"What?" Clara yelled in confusion, finally reaching up and yanking the sunglasses off his nose, "What kind of sunglasses are these?"

Clara watched as they slipped from her hand, falling down unto her bed. But the bed could not be seen through the glasses. She looked right through her duvet and mattress, the first thing she saw being the slatted frame.

"What?" she asked again, though quieter this time.

Clara picked the sunglasses back up and lifted them up. She saw her wooden dressing table but not the radio that usually sat on top of it.

"Oh my God," she whispered, moving the sunglasses around the room until she could see the Doctor. Completely involuntarily her gaze dropped to his crotch, revealing him naked and half aroused.

"OH MY GOD," Clara yelled, outraged, and dropping the sunglasses immediately.

The Doctor grinned at her. "They are sonic sunglasses. How cool is that, eh?"

"OH. MY. GOD." She was hardly able to close her mouth.

"I finally figured out why Dr Chang was so excited about the Dark Water thing and I used the same technology on these glasses. Only shows organic material."

"OH MY GOD," Clara yelled angrily and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" the Doctor exclaimed, holding his hurt arm, "What was that for? Do you not like them?"

"YOU'VE BEEN LOOKING AT ME NAKED THE ENTIRE TIME?!"

The Doctor cleared his throat.

"So, you don't like them?"

Another punch hit him in the same spot.

"Ouch, Clara, this was only for science. I swear," the Doctor began but Clara had already started to struggle free off her blanket and jumped up from the bed.

"I've caught a glimpse of how much you enjoyed this ' _for scientific purposes_ '," she still yelled as she ran out of the room.

Clara walked back in only a few moments later, still incredibly mad and wearing a cardigan on top of her outfit.

"What's that for?"

"That is organic material. 100% natural wool and I will wear it until you get rid of these horrific glasses," she told him determinedly, "And if I had been considering giving you the watch back, that is off the table for the next 1000 years until you learn a few more things about privacy."

"So," the Doctor began carefully, "You do not want to come with me to the planet of Extendor that has been completely bituminised but has fish living in the lava beneath the asphalt?"

Clara's facial features started to soften again.

"That's what the glasses were for?" she asked carefully.

"Yes?"

"Can I keep the cardigan on?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Clara concluded, "But afterwards those sunglasses are being handed over to me. They can keep the invisibility watch company."


End file.
